seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Th3PinkCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seekers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ujurak page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 20:19, November 27, 2009 i actually kno what to do, i wasnt on for awhile cause i was editing a wiki--♫SORRIE!♫ITS YOU!!!!!! HAHAHHAHA!!! 22:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) oh sorry for being snappish i was a bit crabby LOL er let me think, i have many stuff that im thinking about LOL ah-gain so glad you came to this wiki! --♫SORRIE!♫ITS YOU!!!!!! HAHAHHAHA!!! 22:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) k! thanks for editing!--♫SORRIE!♫ITS YOU!!!!!! HAHAHHAHA!!! 21:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Sorry that I was a few months late to respond. Anyways, since I'm not going to be editing or helping this wiki very much for the forseeable future, I gave the admin rights to you, as you had the second most edits and appeared to know what you were doing, at least on the main page. Hope you do well. FireWolf 04:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Question from the anonymous user Mistpelt, do i have to create an account first? Sorry for the late reply, but yes, it is recommended that you create an account to edit the wiki. [[User:Mistpelt|'~Mistpelt~']] 18:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) But I'm not 13 yet. :( Warriors Hi im advertising a wiki do you like the warriors sieres? If so then come here!! seekers covers so yeah whats your fav seekers book and cover? my fav for both is fire in the sky i mean when kallik takes down a walrus single handedly pawedly XD i don't know well my point is it was epic That book and cover are pretty awesome. I like how the covers are becoming more realistic. I also liked how they had all of that stuff with the humans cleaning up animals in the oil spill. It's always funny seeing Ujurak as a flat-face. - [[User:Mistpelt|'~Mistpelt~']] 23:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) good point allthou sprits in the sky's cover at least the close up i don't really like it Kallik <3 Ujurak 04:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Questions Why don't seekers have pictures like warrior wiki? Well, first of all, if the characters had pictures, there would really only be three variations—one for black bears, polar bears, and grizzly bears—so it wouldn't be widely varied like the ones that Warriors Wiki has. Second of all, there aren't enough active editors on here to even think of starting a project like that. - [[User:Mistpelt|'~Mistpelt~']] 23:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. I could really use help with sprucing up my signature. I try to read wikia's instructions, and they don't make sense. Can you help me? Salcie 03:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Higher Position Hey! I am Salcie. I have been working here for a while, and I really would like to be able to become a Sysop, or a Bureaucrat, or something like that. Could you put me in that position please? Hi! I really Like ur page!